Diego
Diego is one of the minor characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. He was a hired assassin working for the Twelve. Significance in series "Sorry Baby" Villanelle steps off a train in England and approaches a man (Diego) on the platform holding a bird watching sign. He is her contact and takes her to a van to wait until tomorrow. Villanelle gets in the van and quickly recognizes the woman (Nadia) in the passenger seat who attacks her. They fight in the back of the van until Diego stops them and they return to their seats. In the van, Diego asks Nadia and Villanelle about their history but neither are forthcoming. Villanelle asks who the target is and Diego confesses they don't know yet. He tries to show affection toward Nadia but is rebuffed. Nadia tells Villanelle that their target is a member of the British Intelligence Services. Diego, Nadia, and Villanelle check their weapons. Diego leaves Villanelle and Nadia for a moment and Nadia corners Villanelle, prompting her to punch Nadia in the nose. Diego returns and threatens that he has permission to kill one of them if they don't stop fighting. Diego, Nadia, and Villanelle arrive in Bletcham just as Diego receives their next target: Frank Haleton. Diego passes out guns and silencers, sending Villanelle and Nadia to the front of the house while he takes the back. Villanelle and Nadia find out from Frank's mom, Veronica, that he left. They meet Diego back at the van and tell him they will wait. Villanelle waits out front with Diego while Nadia takes the back. Frank's car starts to drive away with Nadia chasing after on foot. They jump into the van and chase after Frank with Villanelle driving. Nadia puts together an automatic weapon and stands up through the moon-roof, taking aim at Frank's car. Frank's back window is shot out yet Frank manages to evade being shot and puts some distance between him and Villanelle. Villanelle, Diego, and Nadia approach Frank's car and get out with their weapons. Diego shoots first, followed by Nadia and Villanelle and they ply the car full of bullets, blowing off the hood. Frank hides in the bushes, clutching his phone with Eve on the other end. Villanelle provokes Diego and they raise their guns at each other. Nadia shouts out, "Oksana," revealing to Diego that Villanelle is Nadia's ex-girlfriend. Villanelle claims she has been sent to get Nadia out and tells her she is beautiful. Nadia turns and fires at Diego, killing him. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Inside the safe house where Frank is being kept, Carolyn tells Eve that the police have found Diego's body but no one else. Villanelle makes sausages in her apartment as she tells Konstantin her version of events of what happened with Diego and Nadia, claiming Diego ran over Nadia so she shot him. Konstantin reveals that Nadia is still alive even though "Diego" ran over her, twice. Konstantin suggests Villanelle visits Nadia in Russia before she has a chance to tell her side of the story. Quotes Notes and trivia References Category:Characters Category:The Twelve Category:Assassins Category:A to Z Category:Deceased characters Category:Victims of Villanelle